1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an organic EL device and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
Recently, as technology for forming a functional film such as a light emitting layer (functional layer) of an organic electroluminescence device (organic EL device) or a color filter film of a color liquid crystal device, technology in which the functional film is formed by coating a liquid-phase material including a functional film forming material by using a liquid droplet ejecting method such as an ink jet method and by drying the liquid-phase material has been known.
However, such a functional film has different functional characteristics depending on the thickness thereof. Accordingly, for example, among pixels of an organic EL device that implement emission of a red color (R), a green color, and a blue color (B), in order for the functional layers such as light emitting layers to exhibit the same function (characteristics) among the pixels of the same color, the film thickness is required to be uniform. For the same reason, also in each unit of the functional film, when there is unevenness of the film thickness, uneven light emission occurs. Accordingly, the thickness of each portion of the entire functional film needs to be uniform.
However, the functional film that is formed by using the liquid droplet ejecting method is formed by drying the liquid-phase material. Thus, the functional film is frequently formed in a convex shape in which, for example, the center portion is relatively thick, and the periphery portion is relatively thin or conversely is frequently formed in a concave shape in which the center portion is relatively thin and the periphery portion is relatively thick. Accordingly, it is difficult to form the film thickness to be uniform.
In particular, an organic EL device of the bottom-emission type tends to have a light emission profile that depends on the shape of a film (film thickness profile). Thus, when the film thickness is formed to be uneven, light emission within the same film is uneven, whereby generating “uneven light emission”.
Accordingly, it is difficult to acquire uniform light emission having no unevenness in each unit of the organic electroluminescence element (organic EL element) that configures each light emission pixel in the organic EL device of the bottom-emission type manufactured by using a liquid droplet ejecting method.
Typically, in order to acquire a flat film shape by using the ink jet method (liquid droplet ejecting method), for example various enhancements have been made by using technology disclosed in JP-A-2006-12762, JP-A-2007-289825, JP-A-2007-289826, and JP-A-2007-310156.
However, a particular process is needed for using the above-describe technology, and it is still difficult to easily acquire the flat film shape.
On the other hand, a same convex or concave-shape as the shape of the film (film thickness profile) can be frequently acquired in an easy manner with excellent reproducibility, compared to a case where a flat film shape of the same shape is acquired, and the film thickness profile thereof can be controlled to some degree.